Peel 088 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-08-05/26 ; Comments *John reasons why he cannot do interviews, citing his Captain Beefheart one from 1973 and adding: "There are far too many interviews on the radio and far too many interviews in the music papers, I always find. I never read 'em: I mean, who cares what bass players think about things anyway? And the idea that people who can make interesting music are going to have something interesting to say about it seems to me to be a complete non-sequitur." *Tape inlay reads 'August '88': dates below are thus necessarily speculative. Sessions *None Tracklisting 05 August 1988 (BFBS) :(JP: 'From a few years after that actually, a record which used to be a great favourite when the programme was called...what was it called before? Something like Rock Today, or something awful like that.') *Motors: 'Dancing The Night Away (LP-1)' (Virgin) :(JP: 'We almost didn't get this programme started, I should tell you, because when I came into the studio, there were earphones, but Bob Harris had been using them. Nothing wrong with that: Bob, a fine chap. lived in my house for a number of years, well for about half a year at one stage when he was kind of out of work and I wasn't. Anyway, he uses I'm afraid a rather awful aftershave: I'm not quite sure what it is, and I'm not very good at identifying these things, but I would take odds on it being some kind of by-product of Airwick. It's most disagreeable, and I thought to meself, if I use these earphones, I'm going to smell like this for the rest of the day. I'm not the kind of chap who usually makes a fuss, but on this occasion I put my foot down. I think you'd have been impressed with me if you'd seen me.') *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: 'From Her To Eternity (Film Version) (CDS-The Mercy Seat)' (Mute) :(JP: 'While that was going on, in case I sound a little subdued now, because our conversation was going on from Bob Harris and his rather unfortunate aftershave, we went on to talk of other DJs, and producer Charles Foster, showing I think a rather shocking lack in the area of man management, reminded me that I'd once been mistaken in public for Andy Peebles. Now this is ungenerous, I think: I mean, Andy Peebles, a fine man, and as I understand it a personal friend of Ian Botham, but nevertheless, I mean, there are certain limits.') *Pooh Sticks: 'I Know Someone Who Knows Someone Who Knows Alan McGee Quite Well (7")' (Fierce Recordings) *Boo-Hooray: 'Reindeer Liberty T.V.s Etc (12")' (Gone + Gone) 26 August 1988 (BFBS) :(JP: 'By and large, when people who were famous a few years ago make LPs of cover versions, I distribute them to the poor of the parish, and I think it's pretty good of me to do so, but in this case I actually held on to it because it's very good.') *Johnny Thunders & Patti Palladin: 'Love Is Strange (LP-Copy Cats)' (Jungle) :(JP: '(That) gave me an opportunity to play you this again.') *Heartbreakers: 'Born To Lose (7"-Chinese Rocks)' (Track Record) :(JP: 'Doesn't sound nearly as radical as it did in 1977, but I suppose that's the way it ought to be.') *Bobby Roberts & The Rave-Ons: 'How Can I Make Her Mine (Compilation LP-Garage Punk Unknowns Vol. 1)' (Stone Age) *Skin: 'Breathing Water (LP-Shame, Humility, Revenge)' (Product Inc.) *Patsy Raye & The Beatniks: 'Beatnik's Wish (Compilation LP-Swing For A Crime)' (GMG) *Visions Of Change: 'Visions Of Change (LP-Visions Of Change)' (Firefly) *Beats Workin': 'Sure Beats Workin' (12")' (FFRR) *Dub Sex: 'Every Secret (That I Ever Made) (12"-The Underneath)' (Cut Deep) File ;Name *Peel 088 ;Length *00:47:17 ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS